Secrets Series Three
Page for series three of Secrets. Secrets Character List Episode One The episode starts with a stunning ginger locked female strolling through the forest on a sunny day. As she is seen from behind, a twig snaps and she turns around hunting. She sees nothing and continues on her way. However, things take a dark turn when someone stabs her in the back. It moves on to a scene where Agnes strolls into the kitchen where she finds Angus. She grins happily and lets him know she has to tell him something, which he friendly hugs her about. She reveals she is preggers, and his response is looking around with huge eyes before he starts to cry and runs away. Alexander is still raged after Sean's death and believes that the murderer is Bob, despite nobody else believing so. Henrietta attempts to get him to talk to her but he growls at her and she walks away angrily. In another scene, Gabrielle is seen sobbing as she looks at a picture of Sean looking angered. To the shock of all the characters, they discover that Ariel is in hospital after being attacked. Gabrielle appears raged but everyone else seems distressed but glad she has survived. Lucinda and Bob visit her, and while they are there things go wild and she dies, leaving them in horror. Harriet and Camilla are out for a gorgeous little walk one morning and everything appears happy and fine. But this of course doesn't last when Harriet notices something. She orders, in a raged voice, that Camilla stays away. As she goes to look, she discovers a random dead body, and the episode ends as she screams. Episode Two Lucinda wakes up and gets herself some breakfast noms. As she strolls through her hall, she notices there is a letter at the door. She giggles to herself and opens it, and gasps as she does. The scene moves on to a sobbing Agnes who is sitting alone in the living room. Harriet is seen entering the flats as she goes to see Justin. As he opens, she questions if she can enter. He considers the Chat option but decides to just let her in first. Once she has entered, she tells him that she has found a dead body, and to his horror, she reveals it is his friend Bella. When Jake finds out about the news of Bella's death, he is horrified and charges around to Harriet's house. As he is banging on the door, she opens it angrily and tells him to hush as she has a bab. He understands and enters the house calmly. The scene ends with her smiling very strangely. Joe is calmly walking around his house when he hears someone bursting in the door. He looks raged by this and goes out to confront them. As he does so (bad choice), they both gasp, however the unseen person punches the innocent gay, and continues to attack him as the scene cuts off. Angus enters the house once again and is confronted by an angered Agnes, who lunges and bites him. He chuckles at this, grabs her scruff, and places her on the couch as she glares at him. Moving on from this, Colin visits Joe's house and seeing it is opened enters, and is horrified when he finds a lifeless Joe on the floor. He goes into a wild rage but realises this is pointless and calls for help. Back to Angus' scene, he apologises to his dear girlfriend and asks if he cane explain. This causes her to sob again before she rushes out of the flat. Angus shrugs, clearly understanding that he can't explain. Meanwhile, Alexander continues to lock himself in his room and appears wild. Colin is still at the hospital when he is told that Joe is awake and he grins happily, rushing to the room. As he enters, Joe gives him a friendly wave. Colin gasps at how badly injured he is and apologises that he couldn't have stopped it. Joe stops him, friendly smiles, and assures him it wasn't his fault. The episode ends as two gloved hands are seen picking a knife up, viewing at it in the light. Episode Three The episode starts with Colin entering the hospital room once again, and as he does Joe awakens and greets him. Colin lets him know that everyone back 'at the wee home place noo' send their best wishes and support. Joe nods and questions if Colin can stay, to which he agrees happily. Gabrielle and Lucinda visit a cafe for some lunch and discuss the problems that are happening with the beastlike killer. Gabrielle reveals that while she was gone, she met up with a male that was drug friends with Susie before her death, and the morning that she died he saw her with a random male. Meanwhile, Agnes returns back home and when she sees Angus watching television she is angered. She glares at him, hatred in her eyes, and tells him that he should leave. Angus looks at her, shocked, and asks to explain. However, she smacks him and tells him to get out. Later that day, Tina returns home from a wild night partying with her boyfriend. She is surprised to see Daniel waiting for her in the hall and she questions him about it. He simply comes up to her, says that he never really liked Anthony, and first kisses her. Once he releases her, she happily grins, and lunges herself at him, going for the make out option. It thankfully cuts off at this point. The next day, Lucinda is confused when she can't find Gabrielle but tries not to worry. As she hunts, she bumps into Henrietta who is fearful of her. Lucinda smiles and says "Hello Henri." in a disturbing manner. Henrietta stares at her, horrified, before rushing off. Lucinda tilts her head to the side, grinning. When Daniel enters the living room, Tina rushes at him from the couch and romantic hugs him. However, he doesn't return this and simply tells her that he must be heading off now. Tina accepts this, bids him a farewell, and watches him leave with a confused expression. Joe and Colin grow closer and bond happily in the hospital. Tragicly for Henrietta though, her boyfriend is hating the world at the moment and has kept himself locked in his room. She attempts to break in but fails, sobs a bit, and hurries off. Alexander looks at the door sadly as she does. At the end of the episode, Lucinda returns home to find a picture of Gabrielle on the wall with a knife through her face. Episode Four Gabrielle paces her room, confused as to why she has been picture-knifed through the face. As she is pacing, Lucinda enters and asks why she is pacing. Gabrielle stops, freezes for a moment, before suddenly raging and screaming at Lucinda to get out her sight before she slaughters her. Henrietta decides to discuss her problems with Tina, who reveals about her "relationship" with Daniel. They have a great discussion and Henrietta decides that she should probably just storm into Alexander's house and skelp him one. Tina says that's not such a good idea. Lucinda decides she should take some action and help her friend discover who is out to reveal what a husband murderer she truly is. Gabrielle lies motionless on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, when Lucinda slowly comes into the room. She quietly tells her she knows who this beast is, and Gabrielle suddenly jolts up in bed. "WHO IS IT THEN?" she rages, as Lucinda cowers fearfully. Jake sits tragicly in his house as he stares at the floor. Moments later, someone starts banging on the door, and he gets a fright. He slowly goes over to the door, opening it to see Justin who is desperately trying to tell him something, rambling complete and utter nonesense. Henrietta goes over to visit Alexander and is surprised to see him opening the door. As he does, he flings himself at her and clings on. She chuckles, forgetting she was raged, patting his head and saying he's such a cutie pie. Alexander apologises for his recent actions and releases her. Henrietta replies that it's fine, and she understands, but he musn't do this again. Alexander nods frantically, going for the kiss action. At the end of the episode, Justin continues to desperately communicate with Jake. Tragicly seconds later, he suddenly falls to the floor and tries to speak but fails, suddenly feeling unable to breathe and desperately trying to. Jake appears distressed by the scene and tries to hold him up, muttering "come on lad, what's wrong with ye?". He chuckles, but then realises that Justin has became limp in his arms. He becomes horrified and tries to awaken him, smacking him a couple of times, before realising he has died. The episode finishes as his girly scream leaves the viewers haunted. Episode Five The episode starts as Justin's body is getting taken away, and Jake looks on emotionally. While doing so, Harriet rushes up to him and asks what on earth is happening. Jake explains the situation and Harriet is horrified, before breaking down. Jake looks at her, seemingly raged. Bob goes round to Lucinda's house and she lets him in happily, but appears distressed when he tells her about the most recent death. They discuss how awful these murders are, before Bob randomly blurts out that he believes that Lucinda has been neglecting him and is possibly becoming dark hearted again, back to the days when they were children and she used to steal all of his food. Agnes passes Angus in the street and glares at him, while he friendly waves. As she disappears once again, he continues on his stroll, and ends up coming across Tina. Giving her a quick smile, he strolls away again, she watches him go confused why he was such a rude person and didn't chat. Meanwhile, Lucinda quickly apologises to Bob and assures him that it is nothing, and that she truly is her usual good hearted baby self. Bob nods and agrees, saying he doesn't understand why he would say that. She shrugs, and says that she understands, he gives her a cheerful grin before leaving. On his way returning home, he is kidnapped into Alexander's flat. While his kidnapping is going on, a new couple stroll into their new house and start unpacking and playing tig. While doing so, the doe accidently knocks into Jake and quickly apologises for her such rude actions, introducing herself as Paige and her hubby as James. Jake moves on, ignoring them. Bob, now in the flat, questions Alexander why he has brought him in here. Alexander tells him he can't hold onto this secret any longer. Bob takes this wrongly and smiles supportively, letting him know that he'll always keep the secret and that Henrietta doesn't need to know, patting his shoulder. The episode ends with Jake charging round to the empty flat, bursting in rudely, and angrily raging at the unseen person. Episode Six The episode starts with the two gays, Joe and Colin, sitting in a cafe having some lunch. Joe says that the murders must have been by the same person who attacked him. Colin quickly asks if he has something to do with this, but Joe says he doesn't and he does not understand why he was attacked. Alexander and Henrietta go out for a nice stroll and go down to the beach. Henrietta makes a comment about being glad that they are happier again, and Alexander looks saddened by her underline meaning with it. He then is splashed by a vicious bit of water and the scene cuts off. Gabrielle is seen rushing around the house frantically, packing and accidently falling several times. Lucinda walks in and asks what on earth is she doing, and Gabrielle responds with that she must leave now for her safety. Lucinda doesn't understand why and says she will always be safe as long as she is around. Gabrielle spins around quickly, shouting that she would not understand, and that it is Lucinda who is in danger. Joe and Colin say goodbye and part ways. As Joe leaves the cafe, he is seen getting a phonecall to which he glares at the caller's number. Answering, he says "HELLO?" in a raged voice before sighing at the person. As they continue to talk, he taps his foot impatiently before suddenly becoming raged and shouting down the line that "they will never hurt him" before hanging up angrily. Daniel asks for Tina to sit down and he tells her that he is sorry and that what he did was wrong. Tina is upset by this and says that he must have done it for a reason. Daniel shrugs, not really caring. Lunging up from the couch, she shouts at him that she left Anthony for "a toad like you!" before rushing out. Nathan meets the new couple in the street, his first scene in series three, and greets them happily. Asking how things are going, Paige says that people "around here" are quite strange and she is wary of them. Nathan nods in agreement, saying they are rather quite strange. As Gabrielle walks out of the flat, she turns back emotionally and says, "I will never forget you, now keep safe, and do not lose touch of whom you are my dearest", to Lucinda before handing her a knife before leaving. Lucinda looks down at the knife, looking a little bit worried. As the episode ends, two gloved hands are seen bringing out a quite large and shiny looking sword, raising it to the sky in a strange manner. Episode Seven As the beast with the sword is seen calmly making their way down a road in the dark, they appear to be hunting someone. In the darkness, they are seen managing to make out a shape and start cantering towards them. In horror, Gabrielle turns with huge eyes and screams as the scene cuts off. Joe and Colin discuss the murders, and Joe says that he must reveal everything to his dear close friend. Colin agrees and says that he is practically falling off the edge of his chair knowing that he is involved. Joe sighs, looks down emotionally, and prepares himself to tell a tale. Lucinda is seen sitting in her flat, drinking some tea. As she does so, someone begins banging on the door. Shouting angrily, "I'M COMING YA BLOODY FAT PIGGIE!" she goes over. Opening it, she gasps as she finds a bloody Gabrielle standing before her who emotionally says, "They are here." Jake sits on his couch, looking extremely raged, before he hears someone at his door. Going over to open it, he glares at them but lets them. As their shoes are seen, he questions if they need any more help with things. The scene ends as he becomes more raged and starts ranting about Bella. As Colin stares at Joe waiting, the fellow gay sighs and starts by saying that he apologises for all he has done. Emotionally, he starts with a quiet, "I have done many horrors!". Colin asks what on earth does that mean, and Joe is about to speak when he hears a noise, becomes huge eyed, and exclaims "No!". Running from the house, Colin watches him go unsure what on earth just happened. Lucinda helpfully cleans Gabrielle's arm wounds and asks what happened. Gabrielle shrugs and stays silent. As Lucinda becomes frustrated, she decides that she must take action. Putting on her coat, she grabs the knife, and angrily growl-mutters, "It's time to end this." As Colin makes his way up to the empty flat, after hacking into Joe's phone, he looks around himself nervously before entering. Slowly making his way through, he is a bit threatened by how clean and welcoming the flat appears to be. As he reaches a door and opens it, his gasp ends the scene. Henrietta and Alexander are happily relaxing in her house watching a hilarious comedy film. As Henrietta chuckles, Alexander goes for a bathroom break. Henrietta continues to snigger at the film until a gloved hand covers her mouth and her largened eyes, also end the scene. Once again returning to Colin, he is seen stumbling back from the cupboard in distress. In a closeup view, a girl's body is seen lying in the cupboard. As he slowly makes his way over to it, he discovers that the body is indeed that of Kayla's. Unsure who this doe is, as he does not know, he quickly closes the door and decides he should leave. Despite this, he finds himself being attacked and knocked unconscious. Alexander returns back to the living room and doesn't understand where Henrietta has gone. Once realising she is no longer in the flat, he goes over to question Gabrielle on where she is. Shrugging, she says he now should leave. Sighing he does so, and Gabrielle looks stressed as he does. In the ending scene, the unseen person makes their way up to a tied up Henrietta as they hold the sword. As she slowly awakens, she is horrified to see them and the sword. Gasping and trying to break free, the person is probably mentally evil laughing at her, as they lift the knife up and stabs her through the head. Casually walking away again, the episode ends with their shoes disappearing. Episode Eight The episode starts with a blurry scene, which then is explained to be Colin's eyesight (strangely enough). As he becomes more aware of his surroundings, he sits up and looks around confused. Moments later, Joe comes bursting through the door looking outraged. Tina comes back into her house and sees Daniel in the kitchen. Ignoring him, she starts to make dinner noms for the two of them. Daniel stares at her like a stalker, before apologising again, and disappearing. Tina watches him exit with saddened and largened eyes. Colin asks what this nonsense is, and Joe angrily responds that he knows what he did, and he can't believe that he put himself in such danger like that. Colin gasps dramatically, and says "it was you who attacked me then!", Joe nods and says that he had to, before someone else did so. Colin looks at him sternly like a mother and her child and says that he must tell him what on earth is going on. Gabrielle sits in the house looking upset and rather pale. When someone knocks on the door, she ignores them and continues in silence. Outside the door, Jake looks angered before storming off in the other direction. Harriet watches him leave questioningly, unsure of his anger. Bob goes round to Alexander's house and questions him on where "his gurl" is. Alexander angrily glares at him, and says that she is gone. Bob asks what the hell that means. Alexander responds by muttering that she's probably dead, before slamming the door on him. Joe sits down next to Colin and gives him a supportive smile, before saying that he has certainly done many horrors and that he may not want to be friends with him after this confession. Colin gulps dramatically but says that he wants him to go ahead. Joe nods and does so. First, Joe says that he was sent a letter asking him to go to a flat, which he happily agreed to. Learning that this was a beast and not a person, he became fearful for his life, but the person threatened him, causing him to continue his involvement. Colin sighs and says just to hurry up and get on with it. Nathan is seen wandering the halls and comes across Daniel, who is sitting depressed on the floor. Asking the male what is wrong with him, Daniel stares at him blankly. Nathan holds his hands up in surrender and backs away, as an evil smirk comes upon Daniel's face. Alexander is seen searching for something in his flat wildly, before getting a text. Checking it, he is horrified to find that the text is by an unknown number with a picture of Henrietta's disturbing dead body. The scene ends with Alexander passing out from the situation. Gabrielle is seen staring out of the window silently. Anthony comes around to Tina and Daniel's house and when she lets him in with an innocent smile, he rages at her for having an affair with Daniel and marrying him. Tina is confused by this and sends him away. Lily is seen trotting along the halls looking like a cute little bab, when she is found by a passing Stephanie who is shocked to see the child alone. Picking her up, she goes round to Theodora's house and while there she finds the door open and the whole place empty. At the ending of the episode, Joe emotionally looks at Colin, preparing himself for the big reveal. Doing so, he randomly blurts out that he is a murderer. Colin gasps and starts ranting about everything in life. Joe then stops him by announcing that Alexander is not as innocent as he appears to be. Colin stares at him, no idea what this means.